


Two sided love

by http_dazedd



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Evil, Fluff, Gay Oswald Cobblepot, Gotham, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, POV Edward Nygma, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Riddler - Freeform, nymobblepot - Freeform, soloman grundy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_dazedd/pseuds/http_dazedd
Summary: After Ed and Oswald got into a fight, they part ways. Oswald going deeper into Gotham while Ed staying in the narrows with lee. Barbara and Ed have been doing favors for each other and she sends him on a task that results in something unexpected.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

After Ed and Oswald got into an argument, they part ways. Oswald going deeper into Gotham while Ed stayed in the narrows with Lee. Lee was slowly getting closer to Ed and he was not sure how to react to it. Yes he loves her but he did not expect her to like him back. But riddler constantly picked on him for that, he had eyes on other people in Gotham.

"What are you doing here Nygma," Barbara asked as she tips Ed' chin up with her blade.

"Relax I'm just here to return a favor" He states and pushes the dagger away. "Now what is it you want me to do this time?"

"I want you to persuade Oswald into allying with us again"

"And why I do that? You know what happens between us right? We tried to kill each other and all that jazz?" He said in a sarcastic way.

"I don't remember asking for your personal reasons. You will get me Oswald. He has money and we need it. You agreed to do favors for us so you can keep your head." She says with a murderous tone in her voice.

"Fine. Just give me a couple of days" He backs away adjusting his emerald green suit.

. . .

For Ed, it took a bit to find at least one clue into where Oswald was staying. But for Riddler, it was a piece of cake.

"What do you want? I'm perfectly capable of finding Oswald on my own."

Sure, keep telling yourself that. Riddler spoke with a sharp resonance.

"I'm doing this for Lee, not Oswald!" He cries out. He turns his gaze to focus on him but he vanished.

. . .

Ed could not keep his mind off of Oswald all day. Wondering where he is, is he ok, is he thinking about me? But none of that mattered. Ed loved lee. That is all. No feeling toward Oswald.

You know that's not true

"What are you talking about?"

You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Oswald for crying out loud, You dummy! He says as he raises his voice loud enough for Ed to react to.

"I don't love Oswald. Why would I? I'm with Lee 100%."

Yup. I bet. I don't know about you, but I think Oswald is a fine young man if I do say so myself.

"Just will You stop it! Oswald was my friend."

Yeah, until-he-fell-in-love-with-you! He sang obnoxiously, laughing along the way.

"Yeah well . . . He still meant something to me. I still loved him, AS A FRIEND!"

Ya, sure, definitely as a friend

. . .

Oswald had eyes and ears everywhere. Ed just had to obtain the right person. Once he did, the path was very clear. He surprisingly found Oswald's squat exceedingly effortless, and farther than he expected. Once he got inside, it was full of his loot. Gold, money, antiques, valuables. Which indeed Ed took to his advantage. But, no sign of Oswald.

You are really just so idiotic. I really had more faith in you, Eddie. Announced Riddler.

"Do not talk to me! I have kept you away long enough and I can do it again!" Ed yells with stress and anger in his voice.

Those pills may have kept me away. But deep down I'm always there effecting your decisions and thoughts. Every move you make I will be there to judge you and take part in them. You can't keep me away forever. Just accept the fact that I AM YOU! EDWARD NYGMA!

Ed completely lost it. Throwing a chair across the room hitting the wall and smashing into bits. Papers flying everywhere, dust all in the air. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you have to do this to me?! Torture me with your words and judgment!" He looks at his reflection in a broken mirror. Sweat dripping from his forehead, dirt on his jacket. He was a complete mess.

Yes, just take a deep breath, Eddie, calm down, that will definitely keep me out of your head. Ending the conversation with a menacing laugh.

"Just shut up," Ed says with strain in his voice.

. . .

"Oswald I know your in here!" Ed calls out. After hours of searching, he came to the conclusion that Oswald was back in the city hall. Makes loads of sense, most of, if not all of his belongings were there. Edward gathers himself and opens the big black wooden doors.

"How did you find me!" Oswald Yells with confusion and rage in his voice.

"Oswald, you really think I wouldn't find you?" He says as he chuckles.

"Well considering you TIRED TO KILL ME I WOULD THINK OF YOU NOT COMING HERE!" He squawk's as he waves his hands in the air.

"Ya about that" Ed continues. "Barbara wants you to ally with her" Ed states as he walks closer to Oswald.

"Pardon me?, "WHY WOULD I DO THAT!" Oswald shouted, spinning around so his view was now looking out the big windows.

"Oswald just take it or leave it"

get closer, you know you want him

Ed walks closer to Oswald to the point where he is hovering above him.

"Oswald I- " He starts to get nervous but is not sure why. He doesn't love him. He can't love him. He loves Lee.

"What is it, Edward?" He asked as he pivots around to Ed. Their faces so close they can feel each other's breath.

Just kiss him, you moron! He insists.

"I- uh, nevermind."

YOU STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!

"Anyhow. Edward I have thought a lot about this trying to make the right decision about this Trying to be--"

"I love you, Oswald! I can not get you out of my head." He states putting his hand up to his face and rubbing his eyes.

Oswald's face had a surprise look to it. Like he almost suspected of it.

"Ed I- I love you too. He almost whispers.

As their eyes met, Ed lifted his hand and took Oswald by the chin, lifting it up. Ed couldn't wait any longer. He slowly bent forward so their lips meet. He was warm and gentle. It felt like it could last forever. His heart was racing and it felt like he was on fire.

gee golly finally! me talking some sense into you finally got you huh?

When their lips part, Oswald was quick to make his move tackling Ed onto the couch, Snuggling up under Eds arm, and putting his arm on Ed's chest. Oswald was so cute when he slept. He often took naps in the mansion after a meeting and a long day of being mayor.

"This is Ed right?" He questions tilting his head up just enough to see Ed's face.

"Yes Oswald it's me, Ed" he chuckles, caressing Oswald's head. Savoring every moment.

"What are we gonna tell Barbara and Lee?" Oswald asked. Being curios was a trait that Ed admired very much.

"We'll think of something" Ed reassures Oswald as they drift into a deep slumber.


	2. Hating love

I awaken to a loud rumble and the door smacking open. Ed quickly sits up getting in front of me.

"Ed we both know you can't fight," I remark.

"Yeah but I can at least use a gun, well, sorta" he chuckles.

The doors rattles as if someone is breaking the lock. When they open, Lee Thompkins reveals herself, along with Grundy.

"What the hell are you doing Ed?!" She furiously yells.

"Uh-, um, nothing! I'm doing nothing!" I can tell he is trying his best to cover up the fact that we literally just slept together.

"How did you even find me?" Ed questions.

"I had my people follow you. I suspected he would take over at some point or another, plus Grundy was your "best friend" so he made me track You to make sure You were going to be ok"

"You think he took over? Ha! Ya, not any more Lee. Ed's gone." He says as he struts a pose. "It's me, the Riddler!"

"Fine whatever. You were supposed to come back last night! What were you even doing? Sleeping with Oswald?" She yelps.

He glanced at me with worry and fear in his eyes. I want to protect him with my life no matter the circumstances.

"Sure! I was very much sleeping with Edward. Whatever you say miss Thompkins! Oh, or should I call you the doc?" I snicker.

"Yeah very funny. Come on Ed let's go"

"That is not my name!" He backs away over to me pulling out his gun pointing it at the center of her forehead.

"Leave"

"Not without you"

"Lee, I said leave" He calmly says.

I have never once seen Ed so angered but so calm. so protective. Over me. The amount of times he has tried to end my life is remarkable. But this is far more fascinating.

"Fine. But you are not welcome In the narrows." She states, lowering her gun. "And Grundy's is coming with me" she pats his back leading him through the door.

"We better go find another place to stay, let's say, my father's mansion," I say, grabbing my cane from its resting place.

"That's probably a good idea, considering Barbara will be out looking for us" Ed add, interlocking arms, helping me limp my way out.

. . .

"Where's Nygma?!" Barbra squawk throwing a bottle of liquor into a wall.

"Babs calm down. He's gonna come back, just give it a little time"  
Tabby says rubbing her back. "He has to or he's gonna die, you know it, and he knows it"

"No, I'm looking for him myself. Come or not tabs, he's gonna have to die" she says grabbing her golden gun, a dagger, and a load of bullets.

"Fine, I'll come. But no killing Nygma, that's my job, remember?" She asks, holding up her wrist to Babs. "Yeah, chopped off my wrist cause of that stupid librarian bitch, glad she's gone"

"Ok, let's go. Grab your whip and a gun. You never know what he has up his sleeves. "

. . .

"NYGMAAAA!" Barbra screeches pulling the trigger a couple of times. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"How did she find us?! " I question grabbing onto him. "We left no trail"

"I- I don't know, but we need to get out of here," he says scrambling to the back door.

"Nuh uh uh. You're not going anywhere. Tabby grab him."

Tabby wraps her whip around Ed's throat yanking him to the ground, while Barbara grabs my hair pulling me back, knife to throat, I try to get out of her grasp but she is held strong.

"Hurry, grab Penguin and take him to the car!" she adds, throwing Edward to the ground, kicking him in the head with the tip of her heel.

"Good luck without your lover boy!" She taunts waving her fingers at Ed.

"Barbara wait" Ed struggles to get out. "Please don't take him, take me instead"

"Babs, why don't you take him too, make him watch Penguin suffer" tabby adds.

"Ah, yes, great idea babe," She says, kicking in in the stomach this time. "And now with that in mind, your little bird friend is going to die, and your going to watch him"

Goosebumps travel along my body. I would rather me die than to make Ed watch.

"Just kill me. Don't make Ed watch. Let me suffer on my own." I announce.


	3. Wonders of love

"It needs to be tight," Barbara says as she tightens her grip on the rope. I don't know how to feel about this. I might as well die for the things I have done. Especially towards Edward. Killing the woman he loves and all. I don't deserve him. I look across from me to see Ed passed out, tied up, cloth in his mouth. He looks so helpless, so vulnerable. I know he didn't finish the mission but I wasn't going to ally with her anyway.

"Morning sleeping head!" Barbara says excitedly. "Ready for torture time?" She questions sarcastically. I don't say a word to her out of spite.

"Grumpy huh? I can understand that, but the thing is, I don't really care!" She seems way too happy to be doing this. "Don't go anywhere, ok?" She says in a childish tone.

When she comes back Tabitha Galavan is with her. Whip in hand, knife in belt, and a gun in her other hand.

"Look what we have here. A helpless little bird," she says smirking. Slipping out her knife and putting the cold tip against my throat. "A brand new plaything" she adds, pushing the knife deeper into my throat causing my skin the puncture.

"Not gonna saying anything? Not one word?" Barbara asks, poking her finger on Ed's shoulder. "He ever gonna wake up?"

"He will now," tabby says slapping Ed across the face. Ed's eyes open fast, as soon as he felt the pain, he yelps from the stinging sensation. He looks confused. We both make eye contact, reading each other's minds, his breath heavy.

"Now that's better!" Babs says enthusiastically, Walking behind Ed and placing her hands on his shoulders speaking into his ear enough for me to hear what they're saying. "Let's get on with it already"

"So I brought you here for what, you might be thinking," she says as she outlines Ed's jaw. "Because Mr. Eddie here couldn't do what he was asked. Wasn't that hard you know. Just had to get me Ozzie But now I have double the trouble."

She glides out her knife, quickly jabbing Ed in the upper arm, pulling it out in a slowly.

"ooh my god, Why would you do that!" Ed screams as blood runs down his arm. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back as if he is trying to resist the pain. "Dear God!"

"Barbara get on with it. Just torture me now" I say, my voice raspier than ever.

"I want your death to be a long, and painful one," she says walking over to me and putting her foot on my chest, digging her heel into my already sore ribs. "I need you to feel the pain in front of him. To make him suffer the most."

"Ok then do it, finish me off already," I say almost surrendering.

"Why are you giving up already? Nygma doesn't mean that much to you, does he? She asked, sounding annoyed at me.

"What Do you think?" I say, hoping she might not know the answer. She knows Ed is my closest and only friend. But I hope she doesn't know what else is going on in my head about dear Edward.

Edward's pov

"Oswald" I manage to cough up. "It's fine. It's my fault we are hostages of these lunatics."

"No Ed. I did not ask for your input" Oswald says expressionless. He looks humble, calm almost.

My arm pulses with pain As being as from being stabbed in the arm wasn't enough, Barbara managed to grab that arm, intensifying the flaming pain furthermore.

"Ossy, you know, you both die either way right?" She says, eyes wide, hair in a bunch, squeezing my upper arm, digging her finger deeper and deeper into my wound. I try my best not to notice the pain, but can't help but scrunch my nose.

Oswald seems to notice, taking action immediately.

"Barbara, my dear friend, come here won't you," Os says, trying to distract her from causing me any more pain. She creeps over to him as Tabitha watches me closely.

"Yes, dear?" She asks, clearly intrigued.

"Why don't I whisper it in your ear huh?" Oswald says, looking over her shoulder, gazing at me. When they finish, Barbara looks at tabby, then looks at me.

"Fine. But you two stay here. This is not over yet! " She adds with a sharp edge to her voice. "Come on tabs I'll tell you in the car." She grabs her gun and knife leaving us to our own breath.

Oswald's pov

"What did you say to her?" Ed asks out of breath from holding his pain in.

"I told her she could raid my father's house and city hall in exchange so we can keep breathing for a while longer," I say, with sadness in my voice.

"Oswald- you didn't have to do that." He says trying to take all the blame. I admit, it is his fault we are here, but that doesn't mean I want to punish him.

"It was the least I could do. Now, victor! Could you please cut me out" I say as Victor Zsasz struts out in all black.

"Yes boss," he said without blinking. He cuts me loose as I hobble over to Edward.

"Now let's get out of here," I say as Ed is speechless. I lean over his neck to cut his hand free. I feel his breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Thank you Oswald" He whispers in my ear, grabbing Ahold of me as soon as his ties were cut loose. I wrap my arms around him deepening the hug. "I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you" he adds, squeezing me tighter.

Ed jumps up out of his chair, taking me along with him, swiftly turning me around onto his back giving me a piggyback ride. Grabbing a hold of my legs making sure I don't slip off him.

"But your arm," I say looking at it deeply.

"It's fine. It really is. We can head to my old apartment and patch it up." He says reassuring me.

I quickly loosen my tie, unwrapping it from my neck and swinging it around Eds arm, pulling it as hard as I could, making sure the blood doesn't leak through, whilst still on Eds back.

"Jesus, get a room Losers" Victor cries out, flying his hands in the air.

? ? ? 

Edwards pov

We reach my apartment and I use a bobby pin pick the lock, since they kicked me out awhile back when I went to arkham, so I haven't been here for a bit.

"Ed, why do you have a bobby pin?" Oswald asked, clearly because I dont have long enough hair for this.

"Oh- um it's was miss Kringles" I say, looking back at the lock as I hear it click. "I always keeps it with me, for lock picking and it reminds me of her. She was a great woman" I add nervously, opening the door. 

"I thought you were over her?" Os says, Walking in my apartment, taking in His surroundings.

"Oh I am. I just like to have it for keeps sake" I finish off, shutting the door behind me and locking it tight. "It is good to be back!" I chuckle, wrapping my arm around Oswald, kissing Oswald on top of his head.

"Go sit down. We need to fix your arm." Says Oswald, heading to the kitchen to grab my first aid kit. As he reaches for the top of the cabinets, he stops and turns a heel to me. "A little help?" He asks, sound annoyed and embarrassed.

I reach out for it hovering above him. I look down, to see Oswald grinning at me. As I take it down he turns around and hugs me. Not a weird "Thanks" hug. A real intimate, loving hug.

"What was that for?" I ask, wrapping my arms around him, as he nuzzles his head Into my neck.

"Just- I just want to say thank you for sticking through this with me and, I love you" he says, his voice muffled through my suit.

"Oswald, I would never leave you. No matter the circumstances. I love you too much to do that" I respond him hugging him tighter.I

"I haven't been here since my mother died" Oswald says, hopping onto my bed.

"Is that something you want associated with my apartment?" I ask sounding displeased and sad. 

"No, it isn't. But it's just one of the many memories made here" Os says, dangling his feet off the bed. "But" he says as he clapping his hands. "Onto your arm"

He gently removed the blood soaked tie from my arm, and rolls up my sleeve.

Oswalds pov

He is hashed up, blood scattered everywhere, gaping hole in His arm. I try my best to be gentle but he continues to flinch.

"Sorry" I says trying not to put to much pressure on his wound.

"No no it's fine. How can you not notice the large hole in your arm and not be alarmed by it" he chuckles. For a moment, our eyes stop lingering and stare are each other's. It felt like the whole world stopped for us.

Once I finished fixing him up, Ed put everything away for me and got under the cover pulling me in too. I chuckles as I wrap my arms around his waist snuggling up into his chest.

"Oswald, no matter what happens to you, I will be there for you. I accept who you are and your intentions" Ed says, with sympathy drowning his voice.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I never had friends let alone dated any one growing up. And having a best friend and a lover by my side at all times, makes me happy. I feel safe and protected. I don't have to watch my back all the time. As long as we have each other's" I say, feeling tears swell up.

"Oswald, when I first met you, at the GCPD I was in love. I admired you for the smart, amazing talented king you are. You helped me become me. From nerdy little Ed to this" he says, looking down at me. 

"If we are being totally honest, I did like nerdy Ed. You were cute and I intimated you" I says leaning on him even more.

"Oh shut up" he laughs as he pulls me in for a kiss. It was sloppy but passionate. It ment something. He was warm and sweet. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around me waist. The kiss lasted for a out 20 seconds until we were out of breath.

"God damn it Ed stop being such a good boyfriend" I murmur.

"What was that?" He asked, grinning as of he knew what I said.

"Nothing" I say quickly, kinda hoping he heard what I said.

"Sure" he adds, squeezing me tighter.

"Edward Nygma you are under arrest for the murder of hundreds of civilians at haven!" Jim Gordon yells busting the door open. His eyes open in shock as he sees Ed and I cuddled up together. "What the f- . . . "

"Jim this isn't that you think!" Ed frantically yells as he scrambles up to grab anything to use as defense.

"Yes Jim, it is what you think" I add, looking at Ed as he gets overwhelmed with fear.

"Boys grab him" Jim says as he points at Ed, easily pushing me out of the way grabbing him. "Oswald come with me, you not getting arrested"

"Fine. But just tell me Ed is going to be fine " I demanded.

"He's going to be fine. Hes just under police custody for now until we can transfer him to arkham" Jim says guiding me along the hallway.

"No, he can't go to arkham, that place is a living hell. Trust me I know. Remember when you sent me there?" I blabber on trying to get Ed out of this situation.

"Lets go Oswald"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter < 3


	4. Killing for love

"Jim you don't know what your doing" I squeak following Jim Gordon at his hip.

"Yes I do Oswald. Your, what do I call him- boyfriend, killed hundreds of innocent people. And you think he did nothing?" He says opening his office door.

"Well he didn't tell me anything" I say plopping down in a leather chair. "Where is he now?"

"In the interrogation room" Jim says Turing the t.v. On focusing on Ed and Harvey.

"Why did you kill all those people!" Harvey yells pointing a finger at Ed.

"I honestly don't know what it is your talking about, please Trust me"

"Trust you? Got damn it Ed, what happened to you?"

"You wanna know what happened to me Harv? You happened. And Jim and Lee and everyone else in this building. Ignored, rejected, neglected, just thrown away like gutter trash."

"Well if I was aware of that I would have stopped" Harvey said in a weak sorrowful tone.

"Maybe if you got your nose out of your big ego than maybe you would of seen it sooner!" Ed snaps back clearly frustrated. Harvey throws his hands on the air and looks at the camera gesturing for jim to come in.

Jim doesn't say a word as he heads towards the room.

"Come on Oswald" he says not peeking an eye at me. I scurry over to him entering the cold chilly hallway. "You stay here" he says pushing me in the viewing room.

"Now Ed, I don't want to hurt you but I will if its necessary. Answer me honestly."

"Jim I swear I don't know anything about this. I didnt even know Haven existed until today" Ed says defenceless.

"I don't tolerate liars Ed. And I know you don't bluff but I find this hard to believe"

"Please no" Ed says, voice frail and raspy.

"Sorry Ed" Jim walks out grabbing my arm dragging me along with him.

"Jim don't do this too him! You don't know do what he's capable of"

"No Oswald, he's a sick cop killer who should be in arkham" Jim says, setting me down in a chair. "Wait here"

A couple of minutes pass and I'm getting worried. Could I just leave? Should I leave? No, I should wait to see the plan for Ed. Jim walks out with Ed in handcuffs, locking him up in the jail cell.

"Ed!" I yell, limp\running over to him. "Oh dear God Ed What are we going to do" I question, grabbing his shirt.

"Oswald shhh, calm down, I have a plan"

"And look how that turned out for us" I gesture around us. "being locked up doesn't look like a good plan to me"

"I admit that Wasn't the plan but that besides the point"

"Ok so whats your genius plan?" I ask.

"Ok so their gonna take me arkham, and then you are going to bust me out" he says excitingly and tense.

"You clearly didn't think this through Ed, I don't have enough bullets or men to do that, we're all out" I say.

"Yes but, most of Gotham is gone, after the bridges blew, the GCPD needs to take care of the explosion at Haven, which I didn't do"

"So your saying it's going to be an easy escape?" I ask clearly confused.

"Yes exactly that. And if that doesn't work, I can just find the buildings weak spot and get out"

"Alright Ed time to go" Jim says, pushing me out of the way unlocking the cell. He looks at me with a wild and confused expression"Oswald, why him? Why Ed? Out of all the people in Gotham, you chose the weakest man here"

"I'm right here" Ed says rising his hand, awkward express on his face.

"He treats me like a real person" I say smugly.

"And you kill real people you don't think they have friends and family?". Jim says looking back at me. I look down and stomp my foot.

"And you have too! Many times before" He looks back at Ed, pulling him out of his cell, locking it behind him.

"Can I get max security on Nygma!" Jim yells at some officers as they take Ed away from me. He looks back at me and snickers as he gets pushed out the doors.

Edward's pov

I quickly get shoved out of a van and pushed into arkham West wing. I look all around me to see inmates screaming, rocking back and forth and banging on the cell doors. So far I don't think this is going to be pleasant. I just need to wait for Oswald.

"Lets go Nygma" a guard yells as he leads me to my cell. He takes me all the way to the end of the hall and then stop. He grabs his keys and unlocks the door. I try to memorize which key is mine in case I need to escape on my own.

I take in my surrounding as its going to be my place of rest for a while. There seems to be scratches marks and dents in the wall. The past inmate didn't have a good time here did they?

"Who had this cell last?" I ask the guard just as he's leaving.

"Jerome Valeska" he says and walks away.

"Well that makes sense" I whisper under my breathe.

I was right though. Not a lot of security. An easy escape. Maybe a small bomb or some wire hacking could get me out. Although I don't know how to fight really. That might be a problem. And I don't want to raise Jim Gordon's suspicions.

Oswald's pov

I need to get Ed out stat. I know he is utterly smart and can for sure get out on his own, but it want to make it as easy as possible for him. I don't have Grundy, or a lot of men left, but I do have selina. And she might be helpful.

"Zsasz go find Selina and bring her to me" I squeak finishing my last sip of red wine.

"Yes boss"

*Time skip*

"Let me go freak!" the girl shrieks as she struggles to get out of his grip. Zsasz let's her free and she stumbles towards me.

"What do you want this time?" She asks, clearly frustrated at the fact that she can't get away.

"I need you, to break into arkham, so I can get Edward free" I say confident she will do it for me.

"No"

"I will give you 10,000 dollars and a free pass to the lounge" I state finishing off my whiskey. She seemed to think about it for a minute then made her decision.

"Fine. But I don't want to be blamed if I get caught."

"It's a deal then" slamming my shot glass down, as I shoo her out of the lounge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters.

Selina's pov

I look around for a way into arkham. Well, specifically, Ed's cell. Oswald asked me to break in there cause Ed is his 'friend'. Ya sure just a friend

The musty air fills my nose as I crawl into an already opens air vent. I've already been here before to rescue Bridget, so I know my way around the place.

"Nygma!" I whisper, turning a corner. "Where the hell are you"

"Shut up!" A forceful voice calls out to me. "Their going to hear you!"

I look down only to see a curly haired, cracked glasses, mentally insane Edward Nygma. Clearly not doing ok.

"You ok bud?" I question, peering down to get a better look at the struggling man.

"Ya ya fine" he says pushing his glasses up. "Did Oswald send you?"

"Yup. You think you can climb up here?" I say the top of the vent and He gives me a clear no for an answer.

"Hell no, Do I look like I can climb?" He says, gesturing at his skinny body. "That's what I thought."

"Well how are you going to get out? " I ask, hopping down from the air vent. "I can get out how ever and when ever I please so this is your problem"

He shakes his head, "I'm smart right? So, we can just shut down the security and the lights and sneak out"

"And how ya gonna do that. We could literally just walk outta here and no one would notice" I state, going for the cell door. "They don't even try to lock the doors" as I push the cell door open, he looks at me as if He's seen a ghost.

"Well then . . . "

"You coming or not" I rant, walking away from him annoyed.

. . . 

After a couple of killings Ed did, and some lock picking I did, we were out of that hell whole faster than I thought we would be. He was right. Most if not all guards where gone. And Hugo strange was no where to be seen. Weird.

Oswald's pov

Slipping the last of my vodka down my throat, Victor Zsasz struts in with two people at his side.

"Look who I picked up by Arkham!" He raises a non-existent eyebrow at me and nods his head.

I get up off of my custom design leather couches as I move to take Ed into my embrace. "Ah Edward! Your back. How was your stay?"

He hugs me back and his chin rests on top of my head. "Just horrendous, terrible, barley livable" he teases, poking at my back.

"Exacly what I expect of an answer" I sit back down and pat the seat for him to join me. "So we need a plan"

"A plan for what exactly?" He asks clearly looking confused.

"You remember when back Barbara and Tabitha tried to kill us?" He slowly nods his head in understanding. "I don't just want them to get away. And I don't think you do either" gesturing at his arm.

Ed pushes his glasses up fidgeting at this Arkham uniform sleeves. "You know where they are?" 

"One of my goons has been watching their little gang, so I have an idea of where they might be" I grab my cane and hobbling towards the stairs that lead to an upstairs bedroom. "I have a nice shower and a suit waiting for you"

"Why thank you dear" he says before kissing me on the head and heading upstairs.

I really hope we catch the girls. They deserve no mercy for what they did to Ed. Torture seems a bit to kind. So maybe a near death experience will teach them to back off of a Cobblepot.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Oswald dear. What do you need?" Barbara speaks through the phone.

"So you remember the time you tried to murder us because Ed failed his "mission"" He says with very sarcastic tone. "Well, I think it's time for a little payback. You wont know when I'm coming, who I'm with, or when it will happen. It just will"

She looks around the club where Tabitha and cat are lounging around. "Sound like a date then"

"Great! so glad we can agree on one thing!" he burst, slamming the telephone down harshly. "God that woman is the spawn of Satan sometimes"

"Agreed" Edward says as he walks into the room with moist curly hair. He kisses Oswald on the lips and wraps his arms around his waist, deepening the kiss further more.

"What was that for?" Oswald asks not complaining one bit.

He combs through his locks with his fingers and sighs "Can't I kiss my boyfriend without a questioner?"

"You definitely can dear" Oswald replies, turning around to face Edward. "So, the plan is, we snatch up some stupid narrows folk, pay them to spy on Barbara and the girls and then we confront them when they least expect it"

"A mild and explicit plan Oswald, I like it. But when shall it be?" Ed asks, taking a step closer to Oswald.

He shifts in his seat as he rubs his eyes. "We May never know. Just when our instinct tells us it time"

Ed takes another step forward, this time placing his hands around Oswald neck, leaning their foreheads on each other's. "Oswald you don't know how much I love you, Ok? I would do any thing for you."

It sent shivers down Oswald's spine as he places his hands on Ed's hips pulling his forward a little bit.

"Oh I think I do understand quite well Edward. Just as well as you do"

And with that they kissed. A very passionate and clean kiss this time. Their mouths melt together as they continue.

. . . 

"He's going to try to run us out of Gotham" Barbara cursed, slumping further down into her bar stool. "Its Oswald for god's sake. We have no other choice then to confront him or flee. And it doesn't help that he has brains now. The great Edward Nygma." 

"Honestly I would kill him." Tabitha bleated. "Nygma" She corrected. 

As soon as Galavan stopped talking, a creak came from behind them and Jim Gordan stepped out of the shadows of the club.

"I'm not here to hurt you" He warned them, Tabitha slipping out her sliver dagger. "I just want to know where Nygma is."

"How are we supposed to know where that twerp is" Selina called out from behind. 

"Just tell me what you know and I wont make any arrests"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just ended it here. I lost interest in the story, but I do hope you like it. 
> 
> -Vexy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old-ish story from my Wattpad so I thought I'd post it here. Im not in the fandom anymore but I know people liked this story so here it is. 
> 
> -Vexy


End file.
